


Hard day's Night

by AvaSparks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Devotion, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaSparks/pseuds/AvaSparks
Summary: Bucky asks for some time off to spend with his wife.





	

“For some one whose supposed to have their shit together, I’m a goddamn mess” Bucky muttered as he ransacked the bedroom, desperately looking for that knife.   
You honestly had no idea which one he meant when he explained it to you: ‘that double bladed, Swiss.. bla bla bla’ when you asked what he was looking for. 

“Buck, do you really need that one knife? You have a whole secret closet full of weapons in here” you rolled your eyes at the look of offence on his face. 

“It aint that much of a secret when you know about it, now is it, dollface? And yes! I need that knife!” 

“I’m the one cleaning this place, honey. I know every single one of your hiding places” you smirked, because he knew it was true, though the words still stung a little whenever you spoke them. He was a highly trained ex-assassin, and he couldn’t even keep a small armoury from you. Pathetic. (his words, not yours) 

“Come to think of it” you continued. “Did you check the double layered drawer?” 

His jaw slacked as he stilled to look at you. “How the fuck did you..” 

“Baby” you cooed with a sly smile, “you might be a highly trained ex-assassin and an Avenger, but I’m resourceful as fuck. You can’t hide anything from me” you kissed his motionless lips gently. 

“Besides, the drawer was way too heavy to be holding just underwear. You should think of getting some lighter weaponry” you called out as you sashayed out of the bedroom, leaving him to stare at your behind, tilting his head to get a better look.   
He cursed softly when he did find it in the double layered drawer, knowing he had to thank you for it. Though, that could mean several things. He could just say ‘thank you’ or kiss you and tell you thanks, or.. he could show you a little more appreciation. God knows he’d been busy with missions the past couple of weeks and hardly had time to lay it on you the way he used to. The thought of the first night he made love with you had him hard as rock instantly, and the decision was made for him, really. He’d thank you properly. But unfortunately his phone interfered with his plans; actually, Steve did. His phone was just the messenger, no hard feelings towards it. 

Another mission. Great. 

“Babe?” he called out as he walked out of the bedroom, finding you in the kitchen washing dishes from the night before. 

“Duty calls?” you asked with a feigned smile, sadness trailing through your short words only slightly, but Bucky picked up on it. 

“Yeah..” he trailed. “I’m sorry, doll” 

You shook your head, “no, it’s fine. Go, save the world” you smiled wider this time and quickly dried your hands on the towel to hug him closely. “I’m so, so proud of you Buck” you whispered. 

“Goddamn, I love you so much” he murmured back, kissing your neck frantically before he crashed his lips into yours. 

“I love you too” you smiled breathlessly and ushered him on his way. 

“Be safe!” you called after him. 

“You too, babe!” he called back, and you let silence take over your apartment when the door slammed shut behind him. 

It was pretty much routine, the ‘be safe’ and ‘you too’. But you both knew it was more than just words between you. It was a promise, an order, a safety that embodied all the arrangements Bucky had set up if anything was to go wrong.   
But it hadn’t yet. And it still didn’t. Bucky was formidable, even if he couldn’t hide anything from his wife in their apartment, he excelled on missions. Every time. Which was definitely one of the reasons he was so busy lately. He got shit done, one way or the other, and Steve had him go along with him more and more as Bucky eased into the rhythm.   
Bucky, however, was getting tired of it. He wanted to spend time with his girl, he wanted to wake up with her without a mission looming over his head, he wanted to wake up with his wife and snuggle into her and get her all hot and bothered and make her want it so bad that she’d suck his cock out of sheer desperation. Yeah. He was only slightly sexually frustrated.   
It wasn’t just that though. He missed you, even if he had you pressed up against him most nights, if the mission didn’t go overnight, he just missed you. It drove him to the point to talk to Steve at the end of the mission. 

“I just need some time off, man. I miss my wife, I haven’t been with her for more than twelve hours in weeks” Bucky sighed as he worked on a few straps to remove the excess of weaponry. 

“Sure, pal. I didn’t realise I was working you so hard. Sorry about that” Steve smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you, though. Isn’t your anniversary coming up in a week or somethin’?” 

“Yeah” Bucky blushes for some reason. “Yeah, it is. Two years, Stevie” he huffs out a laugh, as if he can’t believe it for himself. “How the fuck did I get so lucky?”   
Steve laughs with him, “You both got lucky” 

*** 

It’s late when Bucky comes home. The lights are off and the alarm is set, which he quickly disables before turning it back on when the door is locked behind him. The place is neat and clean. Very much so, actually. And he feels a flush of guilt wash over him instantly. You always cleaned when you felt lonely and bored. You mostly worked from home and that took up a lot of your time, so it didn’t leave much opportunity to make a lot of friends or spend time with the ones you did have. Besides, the few people you kept close contact with lived out of state or across country. Not really much opportunity to go out and have a drink.   
At first Bucky was home with you a lot. He wanted to settle down after the honeymoon and just be with you for a while, get into the swing of being a married couple, before he went carried on with back-to-back missions. Now, after almost a year of missions, he realised he’d left you alone in the large apartment a lot. It’s not that you really minded mostly. You liked solitude, you liked the quiet around you. Which was one of the reasons Bucky fell for you in the first place. He saw this closed off- gorgeous- girl sitting in the furthest corner of the coffeeshop, with tea long forgotten, scribbling away on a notepad. As cheesy as it sounds, he knew then he just had to sweep you off your feet somehow, and marry you one day. But being alone this much, probably didn’t do you much good. Guilt. Yeah. Funny thing that is, guilt. But he was gonna make it up to you. Steve gave him more time off than he asked for, and he was going to shower you with attention and love until you’d be sick of him and kick him out of the apartment for a while. 

He smirked at himself, yeah, he married a feisty one for sure. 

As quiet as he could be, (and lets be honest, ex-assassin, he was pretty damn quiet) he shrugged off the rest of his gear, placing it somewhere for tomorrow to clean up and made his way to the bedroom.   
He found you sleeping soundly and just stood in the doorway for a few moments to take in the sight. He never thought you’d turn him in such a sap, but god you were cute when you slept. Always so silent and still, a content look on your face, sometimes even a small smile when he’d wrap his arms around you just that little bit tighter to have you as close as he could without waking you.   
He wanted to see that smile again.   
Still without making a sound he washed up and carefully slid between the covers, scooting closer to you until his chest was flush against your back and his arms wrapped around your waist.   
You mumbled his name sleepily, prompting a wide, fond grin on his face before he shushed you sweetly and coaxed you back to sleep with a few light kisses to your neck. He fell asleep easily after that, the love of his life in his arms with no intention of letting go any time soon. 

***

You woke with two strong arms wrapped around you. One metal, one flesh, your smile was instant at the feeling. It’s been a while since you woke up with your husband wrapped around you like this. His legs were tangled with yours, his face buried in the crook of your neck. 

“Mornin’ doll” he mumbled groggily, his voice still thick with sleep and damn, that’s still one of the sexiest things you’d ever hear. 

You hummed and giggled softly, “Morning, honey; don’t you have to be up?” it was a question out of reflex, really. Usually he was either training or otherwise getting ready for the next mission instead of lazying around in bed with you. 

“I don’t have to do a thing for a while, babe. Except for you, f’course” he murmured with his suave Brooklyn accent laid on thickly. 

“Smooth, Barnes. Real smooth” you giggled, but then his words sank in. “But.. what do you mean, exactly?” 

“Steve gave me some time off” he inhaled the scent of your shampoo deeply before lifting his head and looking you in the eye. “To spend with my hot wife” 

You blushed, still, he could make you do that. 

“For real?” you beamed as you turned to him almost too quick. 

“Yeah, baby. I’m all yours for the next three weeks” he chuckled, nosing at your cheek sweetly before he began peppering kisses all over your face. 

“Oh Bucky..” you sighed, happily, heavily; turned on like crazy by the mere notion of having him all to yourself for so long. 

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear, doll. Do that again” Bucky growled, moving so he was pinning you down into the mattress while his lips trailed along your jaw and down to your neck. 

“Oh Bucky” you moaned again when he nipped at a sensitive spot around your collarbone before he moved further down. 

“Good girl” he keened gently, placing his hands on your hips and sliding them across your skin so your (his) shirt began to curl up and over your breasts.   
Before he could do anything else, you tore the shirt over your head, discarding it to the bedroom floor swiftly. 

“Oh fuck, I’ve missed you, baby” Bucky groaned with a wide grin, immediately splaying his hands over your soft flesh and squeezed gently. He played with your nipples sweetly, rolling them between his thumb and index finger, kissing, licking; taking his sweet time in getting you worked up and wet for him. 

“I missed you too” you joked breathlessly and earned a low, dirty chuckle from your husband as he took one between his lips and nipped a little harder at the hardening nub. 

“I always like to think you do” he joked back when he released the nipple with a soft popping sound. 

“I’m gonna make you scream for me, dollface. You’re gonna be here for a while” he suddenly interjected, leaving no more room for joking around as he dragged his lips over the silky skin of your belly without missing a beat, and dove into your core. 

“Holy shit! Bucky!” you squealed and instinctively tried to close your legs, to which he was prepared. He held you open and vulnerable to him while he devoured you; savouring every moan and hitching breath as well as your taste. A flavour he’d missed so much lately. 

“I love eating your pussy, baby” he groaned in between his attacking your folds as you thrashed against him. At least, you tried to. He had your hips in a death-grip, making it next to impossible to move at all. “You taste so fuckin’ good” he added lowly, and you were gone.   
It caught you off-guard, though it didn’t surprise you. It had been a while since he did this and you realised you missed it more than you had actually noticed. The heavily loaded finish ripped through your entire body, leaving you a trembling, moaning mess. 

“Oh fuck. You’re so goddamn beautiful when you cum for me, baby” he moaned as he lunged at you, taking your lips in a searing hot and hungry kiss. 

The taste of your own release on his tongue had your head swimming in bliss and your juices flowing all over again. 

“Bucky, please” you panted, your brow furrowed in a pained expression of pure pleasure. “Please, fuck me; I need you, please” 

“Shh, baby, I got you” he whispered soothingly as he shrugged off his boxers frantically. “Gonna fuck you real good, doll. Don’t you fuckin’ worry” he added as he pressed his tip against your entrance before taking your lips again, and thrusting straight home.   
You mewled into his mouth at his brash movements, but you wouldn’t have it any other way right now. He was giving you exactly what you needed, and right now, you needed him to drill you into the mattress with his cock as deep as it could reach. 

And Bucky.. well, he always delivers. 

His movements were rough but steady, calculated to have you screaming his name over and over as he kept hitting that spot perfectly. You knew there was gonna be bruising from the way his hips crashed into yours with every thrust, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. He was chasing his own orgasm and your second like he was on a mission, and this sort of focus was very pliable in the bedroom. 

“Bucky.. oh, yeah, fuck, oh god, yes! Don’t stop!” 

Your babbling became incoherent moaning after that. 

“Shit, baby, come on; cum for me again” Bucky grunted and the sound was near perfection. Pornographic to say the least. The neighbours were given one hell of a symphony.   
For the second time in only ten minutes you felt your stomach coil and the pleasure hit it’s high. Your climax had you feeling as if you were floating; well, that is, if Bucky wasn’t trying to hammer you through the mattress. The bedposts began to creak and slam into the wall with his force, his grunting became louder and turned into heavy, cracked moaning. A few ‘ah’s’ and ‘oh fuck’s’ and something that resembled your name later, you felt him release everything he had while buried deep inside you. You hadn’t noticed him gripping on tightly to one of the bedposts with his metal arm- you were too busy looking at his handsome face while he came- until you heard a loud crack through his grunting. He collapsed on top of you, uncoordinated, but still careful not to crush you and huffed out a laugh. You realised what had happened and couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Well, fuck” he muttered after a while of laughing breathlessly and hoisted himself up on his flesh arm. As he held up the dark wooden and richly decorated pole he drew another fit of giggles from you. He looked a little stunned and utterly sheepish, staring at the damage he’d done.   
With a few boyish chuckles he leaned in to kiss you through your giggles. “m’Sorry” he mumbled, licking and nipping at your lips and other available parts of your skin, “I think I broke the bed”   
You smirked at him and took the useless piece of wood from his metal fingers, throwing it aside with a loud thump as it landed somewhere on the floor. 

“Wanna break it some more?” 

You felt his cock twitch inside of you and the smug grin gracing his lips was enough to have you shuddering around him. 

“I married the woman of my fuckin’ dreams” he growled, rolling over so you were straddling his hips, his cock shifting inside of you, already causing heat surges to pulse through you. 

“I love you” you smiled at him and leaned in to place a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. 

The loving gesture was returned greedily as he pecked your lips some more before murmuring “I love you too, doll” completing the moment by throwing his arms around your waist.   
Instead of fucking into you like his life depended on it, his thrusts were slow and sweet; sensual, moving with a grace that could only be compared to that of a cat, a tiger, a predator nursing it’s prey before devouring it completely. 

“Baby” he moaned softly, his breath fanning over your ear, “you feel so good.. so, so good” 

Your arms were wrapped around his neck and the intimacy was nearly too much to bare. 

“Bucky.. oh fuck, James” you purred, trying desperately to cope with the heat combusting in your body. 

“I got you, baby, fuck. I got you. So fucking good” 

The whispers and sweet nothings went on while his lips found yours more than occasionally to add to the already too heavy closeness, eventually -and inevitably- giving the heaviest finish yet, which drove him over the edge directly after, feeling your walls clench down tightly around him. 

***

Bucky had no idea how long he’d slept; he woke up disoriented and confused, scrambling to get to his phone and check the time when he finally realised he was on off-time. With a sigh he dropped his head back into his pillow and noticed that you weren’t there with him. At the same time he noticed the smell of bacon as it begged him to get out of bed and go find you in the kitchen. 

“Hi there, beautiful” he smiled, licking his lips at the sight of you standing at the stove in one of his Henley’s that graciously fell just over your hips. 

“Hey handsome” you giggled, glancing up at him, your mouth watering at his bare chest and low hanging sweatpants. 

“Are you making me breakfast?” he sauntered over to you and gave your ass a firm squeeze. 

“Oh, did you want some too?” you smirked at his feigned shocked expression. “Yes, Bucky, I’m making you breakfast. Even though it’s way past noon already” 

Bucky perked up, “really? How long did I sleep for?” 

“About five hours after my third orgasm” you nonchalantly quipped as you turned off the stove and shoved the bacon on a plate. 

You heard Bucky groan behind you and his hands found their way to your thighs, sliding up to your hips as he pressed his to your behind. 

“You wanna wake up like that every mornin’ for the next three weeks?” he whispered as his lips ghosted against the shell of your ear, his tongue darting out before he nipped at your lobe. 

You felt your whole body quake with his touch, his fingertips dug into your skin as you felt his cock already hardening against your ass. 

“You sure you’re up for that, soldier? You pretty much passed out after this morning” you teased him and you knew he was gonna take this as a challenge. 

“Oh, okay. That’s how it is huh?” he chuckled and you felt his body heat disappear behind you. “You better get ready, sweetheart. After I’m done with this.. thank you, by the way. It smells great” he took the plate you handed to him and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of your lips. “you’re gonna be the one passin’ out. I’ll make sure of that” he gave you a shit-eating grin and saluted you with his fork before turning on his heel and strutting out of the kitchen.   
You subconsciously bit your lip through your smile. He was always honest with you. He never strung you along. Whether it was about how long a mission would take or how dangerous it would be; or when you asked him if something looked good on you or not. It was one of the reasons you fell for him so hard and so fast. 

It was also the reason why you knew to trust him on this promise.


End file.
